The Unexpected Series
by Buffy Summers1
Summary: [rewritten]This fic is based on a few different ideas i had...it is strickly a ML so beware. Max and Logan face new challenges. How will things work out for them?


_**Unexpected Happenings**_

_**Series**_

By Buffy Summers

**Chapter 1: I am what I am**

Summary: Max and Logan face new challenges. How will things work out for them?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all characters are property of James Cameron, but their lives are mine to mess with. I would also like to credit all the authors of you guys were my inspiration for a lot of my story and the characters.

AN: Ok I have changed a few events to make my story plausible. Zack is alive and well, with no synthetic parts. Tinga didn't die and is now living in Seattle near Logan. All the transgenics were freed and are out in the world, there is no virus (com on who really liked that thing any way). That is all I am going to tell you because the rest is a part of my story. So you will just have to keep on reading to find out.

AN 2: I have to thank Black Rose, for generously agreeing to beta this work for me. Also helping me to finish this work by reminding me that everyone's muse disappears at some stage and the only real way to find it again is to write.

AN 3: I would also like to thank Kristen Trapp for allowing me to base the personality and parts on the character of Jondy in this story, on the character of Jondy in the reunion series.

AN 4: I know this is probably getting a bit much but I would also like to thank the many writers at and my friends for the inspiration to write this story. Thanks guys it meant a lot.

_AND LET THE STORY BEGIN (FINIALLY)_

The Space Needle:

A blanket of darkness had covered the city of Seattle, where another day had passed. People had gone about their lives trying to get along in a miserable dirty world.

While the rest of Seattle slept a small figure could be seen in the distance, a top of the tallest building, which remained in Seattle looking out at the sleeping city before her.

'I am not a normal girl. A genetically engineered revved up female; just trying to have a normal life… well as normal as anything is in a world that is screwed up.

Happened when an electromagnetic pulse hit, and fried all the computers, the country went from Superpower to over night third world country with everyone looking for a hand out just like the rest of the world.

Despite my past the present seems to be working out for me. Logan and I finally got our act together and hooked up, admitting the chemistry, which was between us. We received a lot of I told you so remarks from Bling and Original Cindy, of course.

I was told by someone that miracles happen well I laughed it off, said well definitely not to an X5 anyway, but I have to admit I was wrong. My life is normal, well as it could be for a genetically engineered freak.

I found my family, the family I always been searching for. Not all are from Manticore as I once thought, but I have come to realize they are not my only family now. Joshua, Alex, Tinga, Zane, Krit, Zack the pain in my ass, Rain, Jondy my twin sister, and despite my feelings towards him, I guess Lydecker is also apart of it, but he is one family member I would be glad to see less of. I am still looking for the others and I will never loose hope that one day I will find them, but I can live with what I have got. I had an epiphany, Manticore is where I have come from but its not who I only am and is not the only family I have; O.C., Sketchy, Herbal, Sky and Normal. So I guess my life is perfect at the moment, I just wonder what it is going to take, to keep it that way?

White's on my ass again but he is nothing I cant handle, Logan is worried of course, but along with my epiphany I've realized I am what I am and I guess despite how much I run from it I think I have finally learnt I cant get away from it. If Lydecker every finds out that I said that I will kill him.

Maybe I will stay at Logan's tonight I think Original Cindy said something about a date with this new girl she's has been seeing; Ashley.'

In the dark a figure began to climb down from the building, which towered over the city, to an awaiting motorbike and took off into the night without even a second glance back. The only evidence of her presence was the slight shadow which she cast, which appeared from the faint moonlight which shimmered across the city.

_**Logan's Apartment:**_

The room was completely dark except for the thin beam of light, which shown through the bedroom door, the light happened to place itself directly on his face. He began to stir and reached out for something beside him, but he couldn't locate the object he was searching for.

Logan began to open his eyes, which were obviously still sensitive to the light; he reached out for his glasses now with his eyes open, which lay next to the alarm clock next to his bed. As Logan became aware of his surroundings, he noticed a noise coming from his kitchen. He turned next to him with expectation to find his angel, lying next to him.

Despite the two years that he had known Max and the 2 months in, which they had been together he still expected to find her sleeping next to him each time he woke.

Logan's' mind drifted back and began to concentrate again on the noise, which was coming from the kitchen.

After finding the energy to get out of bed Logan began to search for his robe, which had been discarded at the end of the bed. Putting it on, covering his boxes and bare chest, rapping the robe tightly around him, to keep the cold of such, a familiar Seattle morning. As Logan began to make his way to the kitchen he glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed on his way out. The bright aluminous red figures told him that it was 7:30am.

'Ok this is early even for Max.' Logan thought on the situation for a few more seconds on his way to the kitchen. Despite Max's tendency not to sleep, she did not usually get ready for work this early. Logan dismissed his thoughts as a slim figure that was frantically moving about the kitchen came into focus he called out to her, his angel and he would never let her forget it either. "Max do you want me to make you some breakfast before you go?"

Despite the fact that Max is genetically engineered, with the best DNA which could be bought, she had seemed to be short changed in her culinary skills a fact they were all reminded on on the few occasions she attempted to cook.

"No babe its ok, I don't really feel like it today."

"You ok, you are not sick are you" Logan replied with a worried expression on his face it was unusual for Max not to want breakfast.

"Hey can't a girl just miss breakfast once in a while." Max stared with a playful grin on her face easing some of the worry, which was spread across his face.

"Logan I have to go Normal's been riding my ass all week about turning up late and I said I would meet Original Cindy before work." As Max began to finish her sentence she was walking towards the front door grabbing her keys and pager. "Bye" she called out to Logan who appeared behind her.

"You're losing your touch".

"Must be all that revved up Manitcore blood you have now" she said playfully.

Logan pulled her face to him and kissed her gently on the lips as if she were a porcelain doll which may break. "Bye take care" he replied to her once there mouths had pulled apart from each other.

"Don't I always" she replied with a cocky smile strange a cross her face.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Logan answered with the same smile appearing on his face as the women standing in front of him.

Max glared at Logan for a few second, continuing their playful baiting, which was such a common occurrence between the two, and then stole a kiss. "Bye" as she made her way out the door,

"Bye." Logan answered her despite the fact she was already out the door. But because of the X5 ability to hear sounds, which were further away, then a normal human being, he had know that she had heard him.

_**Jam Pony:**_

As Max made her way through Sector 4 on her motor bike she rounded the corner to Jam Pony. Even without the advanced hearing, it was still possible to hear Normal yelling at his riders.

"BIP BIP BIP…… GET GOING YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING BUMS… THERE ARE PACKAGES WAITING TO BE DELIEVED, I DON'T PAY YOU IDIOTS TO SIT DOWN ON YOUR ASSES TALKING THE WHOLE DAY. **GET MOVING**…"

Max made her way up the ramp and underneath the garage like roller door. As her eyes darted around the familiar place taking in the site of the beige coloured walls with bikes hanging off them, people sitting on over turned crates; a substitute for the lack of real furniture present, then of course there were the idiots watching T.V., Derrick and his gang.

"Do they ever pull themselves away from the T.V. long enough to do a run, I don't know why Normal just don't fire their asses." muttered to herself.

As Max made her way through the sea of people, she spotted Original Cindy in the back in front of her locker talking to Sky another transgenic, which Normal had not released, was in his employee yet. Normal was not against transgenic, of course he new about Max and her kind, but he was working on a, don't ask don't tell policy, which worked out great because Jam Pony was quickly becoming transgenic grand central station. After Normals' participation in the hostage crisis, his stance on transgenic had softened considerable, but he still did not completely trust them despite the number of times they had saved his ass.

"Hey boo, how's it going did you spend another night as _hot boys' _cos Original Cindy didn't hear you come in last night." Sky and Cindy focused their glaze on Max, forgetting their pervious conversation.

"Yeah did… figured you an Ashley could use the space, and don't call him that."

"Sugar that girl is fine, she could turn any heterosexual, over to the all girl team" Cindy replied with a coy smile across her face.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I better get to my first run Normals' on my back again" Sky replied sadly not wanting to leave the conversation. Making her way across to the front desk, where Normal stood yelling at some other riders.

"BIP BIP BIP …DO YOU THINK THESE PACKAGES ARE GOING TO DELIVER THEMESLEVES…"

"So Sugar how was your night. You and hot boy beat Kendra's record of 16 hours yet."

As Cindy was talking Max was unpacking her back pack, when she looked down to see the familiar twitching in her hands "Oh Shit"

"Max what's wrong?" the concern laced Original Cindy's voice.

Max began to search frantically through her backpack, pockets and locker looking for her meds, ignoring Original Cindy's questions during this process. As Max's arms began to shake harder, she located a bottle, containing two pills, thankfully she swallowed the pills, yet the familiar claiming effects which the pills usually bought didn't arrive.

She turned around to face Cindy, her expression which was so strongly depicted on her face was one of scared and confusion. As the seizures began to progress, Max feel to the ground her entire body in convolutions. Original Cindy quickly slipped down to the side of her best friend.

"Max where are your pills?" Cindy spoke separating each word clearly.

"N-on-e…..le---f-t...A-lec…" Each word was a struggle for Max to get out and the pain her body was in was starting to over whelm her.

"Hey guys what's up" asked Sketchy. Not noticing Max and Original Cindy on the floor when the full picture came in to his view as he pasted the row of lockers which separated them. "Oh my God, what wrong?" Sketchy's concern surprising both girls.

"Boy don't just stand there get Alex over here now" yelled Cindy.

_**Outside Jam Pony:**_

Alec pulled his motorbike outside of the front entranced to Jam Pony, kickin the kick stand down he killed the engine and made his way inside.

He headed towards the dispatch desk, returning from his first run, but he was not looking for a new one, but a new dispatch girl; Karla. Deciding that in the interest of work relations he would make her feel welcome. Just as he was about to strike up a conversation with this beautiful 5'9 blonde, definitely Alec's type Sketchy came up to him

"Alec you got to come with me" said Sketchy.

But Alec did not notice how concerned sketchy sounded, concentrating on the prize in front of him. "Sketch my man, the only thing I am doing is going to talk to that beautiful lady over there and..."

Sketchy did not wait for Alec to finish "Alec, Max is in trouble she is having some kind of seizure or something O.C told me to get you."

"Shit, where is she?" Alec began to search his pockets for the tryptophan pills he kept with him. He himself had never experienced a full blown seizure, but was fully aware that there were X5's that did. His experiences consisted mainly of the twitching in the hands and the loss of the ability to focus.

"Man there over here quick" Sketchy lead Alec to the back lockers, they began to push their way through the crowd, which had formed around Max and Original Cindy.

"Oh shit!!" was all Alec could muster when he saw Max's body shaking on the cold concert floor. He pulled out the small pill bottle out of the inside pocket of his jacket, unscrewing the lid and placing about 5 pills in his hand. He began to push the pills into Max's mouth.

Original Cindy had moved back to give Alec the room. She watched as Alec pushed the pills into Max's mouth.

"Max Shallow" Alec's voice bought her back, the situation which was unfolding before her eyes. "Shallow those pills solider that an order" Alec said depicting the voice of a drill sergeant.

Max swallowed the pills, the voice of the sergeant induced flash backs in her head, the night of the escape, her brother jack was being taken away. For the next 5 minutes she was haunted by the past. As the seizure began to subside she could hear the voice of Original Cindy,

"Max, Max, Max"

As Max began to take in her surrounding she noticed the crowd around her. "Shows over, what the hell you lookin at."

Beginning to sit up she found that on either side, Cindy and Alec were helping her into a sitting position against it the lockers. Usually she would have refused the help but this time, she believed that shoe would not be able do it alone.

"Max what happened?" Alec began as soon as the crowd began to depart.

"Nothing I'm fine" said Max.

"Girl you just had a seizure and you are telling me you are fine Original Cindy isn't buy that" Cindy interjected.

Max began to get to her feet with the help of Cindy and Alec Max glanced to Cindy

"O.C. I am fine really just a little headache."

Normal pushed his way through the crowd "Missy Miss you alright, what happened?"

"Nothing to worry about Normal just my wacked out genetics messin with my head again"

"Good no law suit" Normal sighed with relief.

"OH- Normal I didn't know you cared so much" sarcastically Max replied.

"Max goes home I don't need you fallin off your bike and suing Jam Pony. "

"I think I may take you up on that offer" Max began to make her was to her back pack, then she felt a dizzy spell Cindy, Normal and Alec all grabbed her to stop her from falling.

"Sugar Original Cindy coming with you and goin take care of you"

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Normal.

"Normal, Original Cindy is taken the day off to look after her girl." The expression on her face was one, Normal would not dare to argue with.

"Fine I will probably get more work done when you slackers are not here anyway." Normal made his way back to the dispatch desk muttering something to himself.

"Herbal, Sketchy **bip bip bip** move it all you will be looking for new employment."

"Come on Boo I will take you back to our place and make you some of Original Cindy's chicken soup which will fix anythin."

Alec picked up Max's bag and handed it to O.C. "Max don't worry about you bike I will drop it off later and tell Logan what happened."

"NO!" Max turned around to face him

"Max you bike will be ok I promises"

"No that's not it… but if you as so much as scratch my bike I will use everything they taught us at Manitcore on you!!! - You can't tell Logan…"

"Why not?" Alec was confused he thought he was doing the right thing.

"You can't tell him because he will worry and there is not need for him to I am fine."

"Max he would want to know to take care of you." interjected Cindy.

"No I don't want him to know promises me both of you that Logan won't find out."

"Ok Max."

"Alex!!"

"Yeah, yeah… he won't find out"

"Good now I can go home."

"Come on Sugar" As Max and Cindy left together Cindy close by Max incase she had a relapse.

Alec pondered the events which had just occurred and Max's reluctance to tell Logan, but he came to the decision that it was just Max's pride. He considered if he should tell Logan but thought of the ass kickin Max would give him so he decided against it. He made his way over to the blonde, stuffing the pills backs into his jacket.

_**Max and O.C. apartment: **_

As Original Cindy turned the doorknob to the run down apartment, which they called home she helped Max inside.

"Hey girl why don't you sit down on that couch, while Original Cindy fix up some of here chicken soup."

"O.C. I am fine I just need to sit down for a bit really the pills helped a lot, I am ok now, but I bet Alec is never going to let me forget it and Sketchy and Normal are going to have a heap of questions, what am I going to tell them?"

"Don't worry girl Original Cindy is going to fix it."

"Ok" Max replied, the evidence of how much the seizure had effected her present in her reply as she was falling asleep while talking.

"So sugar you going to tell your Boo why you don't wanna let hot boy find out about this."

"It just what I said before… if Logan found out, he would worry and there is no need, I have had seizures since I was 8 years old and there is nothing to worry about." Max was becoming even more tried as she stated this to Original Cindy, trying to convince herself of what she was saying yet not totally believing it herself.

Cindy decided that she wouldn't press Max now her sugar looked dead tired, but she was not going to let it drop that easy.

The soup began to boil; Original Cindy switched the stove off and tipped the contents of the saucepan into a large mug for her friend. She took the soup over to the couch where an exhausted form lay, tired and warn out.

"Here you go sugar some of Original Cindy's famous soup which will cure what ever you got… well if not cure make you feel better any how." Cindy smiled still trying to musk her concern from her friend but believing she was falling miserable.

"Thanks girl I am staving." Max grateful for the soup, and drank it without pause.

Seizures always seemed to make her both hungry and sleepy at the same time. Just as Max sat the cup down Max's pager began to beep.

_**33 Elmo Street Apartment 17 San-Francisco.**_

"Marcus have you seen the phone?" asked Jondy while frantically searching through the couch cushions.

Jondy was a small brunette, her hair was long and straight, so it was pulled back loosely at the base of her skull. She was short unlike her other X5 siblings, Max who was 5'9 while Jondy who was older then Max, was only 5'2. But her height was an advantage she was small and this caused people to underestimate her, even Lydecker who prided himself on knowing his 'kids' better then anyone, was even surprised by Jondy. She was very pale, and despite the extended periods of time she spent in the sun as a child her skin still remained, the white milky complexion, just as if she had never spent a day out in the sun in her entire life.

"Jondy you are looking in the wrong spot try the kitchen I was using it last night I may have left it in there."

So Jondy went in search of the phone in the kitchen she began to move aside the medical texts, which Marcus had left lying around.

Marcus was a specialist in medical research, it was a passion of his but most of the time his medical talents were put to use as a trauma surgeon at San-Francisco memorial, but he still loved to reads through all the latest Journals published. Hence there apartment was always filled with them. Jondy also had a particular aptitude for Medicine. Manitcore had also recognized this and the day after they escape she was scheduled to be transferred out of her unit and be reassigned to the Medical training unit.

Over the years Jondy tried to forget everything about Manitcore including her talent with Medicine, but about 8 years ago she met Marcus ad he sparked her interest in it. So Jondy is now a private consultant on Marcus's more extreme cases due to the fact that Jondy did not have a Medical License, she earns her money by working at a night club as a waitress behind the bar, about 4 blocks from the apartment. She worked the night shifts, most nights because just like Max, Jondy didn't sleep much.

Just as she moved the last pile of books, she saw the grey portable phone as she reaches to pick it up the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Jondy answers the phone in a questioning manner.

_**145 Goldman CRT apartment 6, floor 3, Los Angelus.**_

His apartment was small, a one bedroom. The furniture within it had seen better days, but that was true for most things now days. A man sat at the kitchen counter, talking on the phone. A German shepherd sat at his master's feet.

He was tall, about 6'5, dark brown hair which covered the back of his neck and a large scar was strongly visible on his left hand.

"Krit slow down would you…yes I will come… what do you want me to bring?…booze thrust you…Ok, ok…..who is left to call?... Ok I will call Jondy and tell her to get in touch with Max, Cindy and Joshua… see ya then take care little brother."

The man thought for a minute then dialed a number, the phone began to ring.

"Hey girl how's it goin?"

_**33 Elmo street apartment 17, San Francisco **_

"So what's up big bro is this a social call or…?"

"Jondy stop worryin everything is fine. I wanted to know if your up for an X5 camping trip this Friday?"

"Of course"

"Can Marcus get off work to come alone?"

"Marcus, Zane wants to know if you can get off work this weekend for a camping trip" she called out to her room mate.

"Yep I'm good, planned to take the day off anyway" he replied.

"Did you get all of that?"

"Yeah I did, courtesy of Manticore."

"So where is this camping trip? And what do I need to bring?" she asked knowing Zane was not the person who thought of this idea, because usually he would give her more notice then this.

"Ok, Krit says bring sleeping bags, and your camping gear, I am also gong to bring my stuff so between us, Tinga and Zack we should have all we need…. Also I would advise that you bring some food, all Krit told me to bring was beer… so I think he didn't plan on eating solid food this week." Zane's voice was full with sarcasm, as he mocked his younger brother.

"Well Krit never did think of the necessities, more thought was put to how to make the time more _fun_" her tone dripping with sarcasm just like her brother. "Ok is that it?"

"Yep that is all for now….. Ok but can you call Max and tell her as well as getting her to call Joshua, Original Cindy and Logan?"

"I think I can manage that I was just going to call her anyway…. Does Alec know?"

"Yeah Krit called him, he is also meant to be contributing to the beer found."

"Ok" her voice was full of disappointment as well as amusement at her brother.

"Ok Jay I got to go I have to score the weekend off work from Matt… take care Jondy."

"You know me … see you Friday bro."

"That is what I am talking about see ya then." His voice was serious with this last comment unlike the tone which was present in the majority of the conversation; playful and funny.

Zane had always been over protective of Jondy, since they were children. Unlike Zack, Zane never felt anything for Jondy except that of a brother's love. Zack was the same with Max, but the X5's knew that Zack's feelings where stronger for Max then that of a brother, Zane was completely different with Jondy.

As she finished the conversation with her brother, Jondy began to dial her sisters pager number, as she dialled the number the feelings she had, that told her that her sister was in trouble began to grow and she began to sense that more and more her sister was in trouble. Jondy left her number and hung up the phone waiting for her sister to ring her back.

**_Max and Cindy's Apartment 15 Dudston St Apartment C 3rd floor. (Present time)_**

As Max's pager began to beep, Cindy found it on the counter and retrived it for her friend.

"Looks like sister girl figured out something's wrong with ya, going to call her back?" looking at the number displayed on the screen.

"Nothings is wrong O.C, and yeah I better ring her back it could be important" Max found the phone located under the old and damaged coffee table.

As Max dialled the number she thought to herself; what am I going to say to Jondy, she had enough of her own problems without mine as well, Max knew Jondy was ringing because of her seizures.

The fact that Max and Jondy were twins, which they only learned about a couple of years ago, gave them both the ability to sense if there was something wrong with the other; and ever since they were kids they found it impossible to lie to each other.

As the phone rang Max wondered how she was going to answer Jondy's questions without giving herself away.

As Jondy picked up the phone "hey it's me hitting you back" stated Max, trying to mask how truly tired she was.

"Hey baby sister, Krit's planned an X5 reunion this Friday a camping trip up in the woods just outside Seattle, do you think you, O.C and Logan can get off work?"

"Yep I am sure we can mange that, what do you want us to bring?"

"Sleeping bags and food, Krit thinks we are going to live on beer this weekend. Oh and can you pick up one more thing it's big, about 7 feet tall and is a fantastic painter." Jondy tried to lighten the mood as she could tell from her sisters voice, she sounded very tired and she was obviously not at work, because she did not hear Normal's famous BIP, BIP, BIPIN in the background. So she took a guess that Max was at home, which was confirmed by Cindy's voice in the background.

"Boo you want some more soup?" Max shook her head she felt full at the moment.

"Yep I can do that and picking up Joshua will be no problem. It will be good for him to get out of his house for a while."

"Good I'll see you there then, you'll see the cars out the front, it shouldn't be hard to miss. So Max what's new" they both knew what Jondy was asking; Max is there anything wrong but neither was gong to say it.

"Nope nothing is new, its all good." replied Max, while Cindy stood in the kitchen, in Max's full view shaking her head.

"Ok I will see you on Friday then about 10.00am" Jondy decided not to push the issue with Max, she seemed exhausted but she was not dropping the issue she was going to find out what was wrong with her sister and she knew exactly who to ask as well.

"Take care."

"You too Jondy see ya then."

As Max hung up the phone she could not believe how easy that had been, but the nagging voice in the back of her head told her that Jondy hadn't bought her story and that her sister wasn't going to leave this issue alone, but she was to tried to care. "Hey O.C you up for a camping trip this Friday?"

"Of course Original Cindy is always up for an X5 dealo."

At that Max lay her head down on the couch and fell asleep.

_**33 Elmo street apartment 17, San Francisco **_

Jondy didn't believe her sister was fine, but she knew who she would call to get the answers she wanted. Alec her X5 brother, true he was not from their unit, but they all consider him their brother anyway. They were all family no matter what, and that was how it was. Manitcore had made them to be soldiers, but the bonds which they had formed, made them family.

_**Jampony:**_

Alec sat on one of the over turned crates talking to Sketchy when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the number, recognizing it he answered the call. "Hey Jondy, hows it going?"

"Fine Alec, lets just cut through the pleasantries, what's up with my sister, and no bull shit or I am going to come to Seattle to beat it out of you." Jondy sternly told Alec, frustration clearly evident in her voice. Jondy had nothing against Alec and she loved him as her brother but she was not going to put up with his shit today especially since it concerned her sister.

Alec could tell that Jondy was not to be messed with on this issue, and from her tone he could clearly see that she would go through with any threats that she made. But he knew that Max would do a lot worse if she ever found out he had told Jondy, talk about a rock in the hard place. Oh well he was just going to have to do his best not to get the shit kicked out of him by either women.

"Why do you think I would know what is going on with Max we don't really see eye to eye on most issues. If you wanna know something why don't you ask her?" Alec tried to act defensive hoping that Jondy wouldn't pursue the line of questioning. He also knew the answer to the last question he had asked. Jondy had tried to ask Max and she wouldn't have told her so now she was going to get what she wanted out of him.

"Alec I really don't want to have a round of 'bull shit' with you I want to know what's up with my sister now." Jondy was increasingly getting angrier with each word.

Alec knew Jondy was extremely angry. Jondy didn't swear unless she was hurt or very pissed off and he didn't think she had been shot so he was going with option number two.

'So what if I tell her I would rather face Max at the moment then Jondy, she could be very painful when she wanted to be,' which surprised Alec because it was not in her nature.

"Ok, there is nothing wrong with Max she just had a seizure is all." Alec replied letting out a long breath which he had held with out even noticing.

"Is there anything else, how long did the seizure last?" asked Jondy. She didn't believe that this was just a seizure and hopefully Alec would provide her with the answers she was looking for.

"Nope nothing else, and about 10 mins nothing really bad, and I suggest if you want to know anything else, ask Max I don't really fancy being beaten to death." Alec was becoming very agitated by this stage, and Jondy knew that Alec had told her all he knew so she decided not to ask him anymore questions about Max.

"Alec you coming on Friday still?" Jondy tried to change the conversation to lighten the mood.

"Yep still coming it's around 10:00am right?"

"Yep Krit and Syl should be there to meet you. I have to go Alec, and thanks." The sincerity in her voice let Alec know that she meant it.

"Ok cya there."

_**15 Dudston Street apartment C third floor, Seattle.**_

As Max got changed into a pair of comfortable leather pants and a singlet top, dressing in her usual style, not trying to empress but choosing the comfort option, while still looking great; something slipped out of her jacket pocket as she pulls her leather jacket on. A small box which contained a pregnancy test, she put the box inside the top of her dresser draw, not wanting to think about it yet.

O.C had gone ahead to Crash, Max had said not to wait because she need a shower still and also had to swing by Joshua's. She would think about it later, tonight she was going to be a normal girl and worry about what maybe tomorrow. She grabbed her keys and wheeled her bike out the door.

She sped down the street towards sector 8.

_**Joshua's House, Sector 8:**_

As the Ninja pulled up outside Joshua's, she killed the engine and walked up what remained of once a brick path. As she walked to the front door Joshua appeared in the doorway.

"Hey little fella."

"Hi big fella", the site of Joshua, always had the effect of cheering her up. His innocents and child like mind always made Max smile, despite what surprises her life had pulled on her.

"What is little fella doing here?" Joshua asked like a child.

Despite Joshua's child like mind he had faced many things which even made Max shutter when she thought about it, but he didn't let it faze him.

"Come to tell you that on Friday there is a campin trip in the woods, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." She already knew what his response would be and with that a big grin appeared across his features.

"Joshua would love to come, when we go?" he asked full of excitement and joy.

"Friday morning I'll be here to pick you up at 8:00am so be ready ok."

"Yep Big fella will be ready don't worry about that." The large grin he always had on him face grew larger, so now his teeth were visible.

"Ok I have to go but don't forget" and with that she hugged Joshua and kissed him on the check.

"Bye little fella see ya then."

Despite the fact that Joshua was older then her, she still felt responsible for him, because it was her and her siblings which let them all out. And with that she started her baby's engine again and rode of towards sector 3.

_**Crash sector 3:**_

As she cut the engine she set her bike down in the side alley next to Crash. She made her way down the few stairs and opened the door. Crash could not being described as a bar which housed the more desirable portion of society. In fact crash usually contained every bum and low life, trying to score, which for Max was part of its appeal. It didn't matter who you were or what you did, just that you could pay for your drink. It had also become a regular drinking sport for the Jampony crew.

As Max searched the dense crowd for her friends, which by now would have occupied a table, she was unable to see them. She decided she would go to the bar and get a pitcher of beer. She made her way through the crowd; Crash usually contained a large quantity of people but not usually this much. While on her way she received numerous, elbows in the ribs and one pinch on the ass, which she decided to answer to the guy with a punch in the face, knocking him down on the floor.

She reached the bar. "Hey Henry, what's with all the new peeps, is it free drinks night or something?" Max's asked, over the years she had become quiet friendly with Henry.

"Nah, the bar down in sector 2 closed down so I guess people decided to come here, I'm not complaining it's great for business, just hope sector cops don't show up."

"I doubt they would, Henry can I have a pitcher of beer and you seen my girl tonight?"

"Sure, O.C's in the back, along with Sketchy and Alec."

"Thanks see ya later."

Max headed for the back of the bar, where a few tables were. She located her friends Sketchy was near by trying to empress a woman with his stunning pool skills but instead, showing her how to miss the balls. He spotted Max with the pitcher of beer in her hands.

"Hey Max, didn't think you were coming tonight." Sketchy stated slurring all the vowels in each word.

"Oh you know me Sketch I can't stay away."

"Hey Boo I see you made it."

"Yep no problem and I brang a pitcher of beer to make up for my previous absent statues, and I kinda figured when I showed up it would be my turn to buy anyway."

"You aren't wrong Maxie, and we except your gift" came from Alec who was sitting across the table, pouring himself a tall glass of the fresh beer.

Alec came quickly to the conclusion that Max had not found out about the conversation he had had with Jondy, early that day. An observation he had concluded from by the only act of a glare, which Max had given him, from the previous comment. So he thought that this might actually be a fun night. Alec decided that for his safety he would go over and have a game of pool with Sketchy.

"Yo Sketch, how about a game of pool?"

"Why not but either way you're buying."

"I can live with that."

"So girl how ya feeling" once Alec and Sketchy had left the table, Cindy asked the question which had been plaguing on her mind all night."

"Absolutely fine, really O.C no need to worry."

"Ok but Sugar, take it easy." O.C finished the conversation with a sip of her beer. No one had noticed yet that Max had not even touched the glass Alec had poured her early in the evening.

Just as Cindy was about to say something, two woman where headed towards the table where Cindy and Max resided.

"Yo O.C. what's up?" The girls were dressed in short mini skirts and halter-tops, and walking holding the hand of the other catching every male on eye the bar at the same time.

"Christine, Katie what you doing in Crash? You two don't usually hang out in Original Cindy's part of the world."

"Sector Cops busted the bar in Sector 4, so we decided to see how you guys were.' replied Katie.

Cindy had lived with Christine for a while and the two were involved for a period of time, but they broke up and remained friends and then Christine hooked up with Katie. Now the four of them were very close friends.

"Hey Max how's it goin?" asked Chris pouring a glass of beer for herself and taking Alec chair with Katie situating herself next to her.

Just as Alec takes the shoot with sinks the 8 ball, Alec spots the new arrives at his table.

"Sketch my man, it just might be your night after all, look who just turned up." Sketchy had a trait of always wanting what he couldn't have while in the case of women was nearly everyone, well not everyone. He still had his long time girlfriend Natielle but Alec wondered sometimes what it was she saw in him.

"Why?" Sketchy turned around and saw the two girls. "Ah!" Sketchy's face lit up with this new information.

"We should be gentlemen and reintroduce ourselves to the ladies" Alec slyly replied.

"Hello girls" Alec directed his comment to the two new arrives at the table they had occupied this evening.

"Alec, Sketchy… Cindy where's Herbal tonight?"

"His woman's at home so he decided to spend some quality down time with her."

"Ok."

"I just have one question to ask you two, is pillow fights in you underwear a regular feature in your relationship."

Katie and Christine turned towards each other, both surprised but not shocked at the question Sketchy had asked. Then a huge smile appeared across Katie's face. "Yep Sketchy we stay up all night having pillow fights in our underwear."

"Really!!!!"

"No you fool!" Cindy accented her point by slapping Sketchy upside the head.

"If you people will excuse us I want a dance with my sugar" Chris announced to the table.

"Have fun" Alec said which also earned him a slap, but this time from Max.

"Come on Sketchy we don't need this abuse, wanna shoot some more pool, your techniques can't get any worse." Both men left the table and moved further into the back room.

"So girl Original Cindy wants to know, what's happening this Friday, what time we meeting sister girl?"

"Around 10:30am."

"You do realize we have one small problem, and its name is Normal."

"Nah don't worry about it, we'll just tell him that we all have food poisoning from Alec cooking and need the weekend off to recover." laughed Max. Normal saw Alec as his Golden Boy and they all knew that in Normals' eyes Alec could do nothing wrong.

As Logan makes his way through the crowd, he saw Cindy and Max talking at a table, and notices the empty beer pitcher, so pushing his way back through the masses, he reached the bar.

Logan was also equated with Henry. "Hey Henry, one pitcher of beer, and how's business been?"

"Fine Logan and yourself."

"Can't complain' Logan retrieved the beer from Henry "bye."

"Catch you later" a voice could be heard from the bar, as Logan made his way back over to the table.

"Well look who finally decided to show himself," stated Cindy. Max turned around just in time to receive a kiss from Logan on her lips.

"Ok Original Cindy all for you two getting together, but she don't need to see that."

The rest of the night passed quickly enough, full of dancing jokes, pool and fun. The clock struck 12:00 am and everyone had started to make plans about how they were getting home, curfew was in half and hour and nobody really wanted to tangle with the sector police tonight.

Sketchy was drunk once again and so Cindy had volunteered to take Sketchy home.

"Sugar is Original Cindy going to have to wait for you in the morning?" Cindy's subtle way of asking if Max was staying at Logan's.

"I'm not sure yet will see how we go."

Logan was finishing up a conversation with Alec on the current political government. Despite all Alec flaws he could be quiet insightful into many issues when in the right mood.

"Original Cindy hears that."

"Logan you coming?" asked Max. Logan turned around.

"Sure, 1 minute," he said farewell to Alec and Sketchy who was being helped by Cindy to the door.

_**Logan's Apartment, Foggle Towers, and the Penthouse.**_

Both drove their respective vehicles back to Foggle towers, Max parked her bike in the underground parking bay. They rode the elevator up to the penthouse, and then Logan opened the door and stood aside like a gentleman letting Max enter first. As he walked in the door the sound from the exoskeleton filled the air.

"Max I will be back in just a minute." Logan came back he had transferred himself into his wheel chair. "Max would you like some wine or something to eat."

"Nah I'm fine."

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Jondy called today, Krit had organized a camping trip for Friday, for the entire weekend. Do you think that Eyes Only can be out on hold for 3 days?"

"I think I can manage that, one problem I only have one sleeping bag."

"Well then I guess we will have to share because Joshua's borrowing mine, well that is if you can put up with me."

"I think I can be persuaded to do that, what time on Friday do we leave?"

"9:00am, but do you mind if we take your car, and bring Cindy and Joshua with us?"

"Fine with me."

"Ok I will be here then at 9:00am with the others" Logan leaned forward and kissed Max once again.

"Hold on one minute I will be right back I am just going to put the stereo on." Logan whispered into Max's ear. Logan rolled his chair over to the stereo looking for some music to put on.

Max sat down on the couch and no sooner that she had she noticed that her hand began to twitch.

"Oh shit," she swore under her breath praying that Logan didn't hear her. "Logan, I really should get going I am kinda tired been pulling 15 hour shifts at work lately so I think I am going to go home but I will see you Friday morning." Max stuck her hand inside her pocket trying to cover up the twitching.

"You don't have to go Max" Logan was surprised by Max's sudden statement.

"Yeah Logan I really should, but I'll see you Friday." Max left as quickly as she could. She ran down the stairs, which was quicker then taking the elevator. Then started her bike hoping she could make it home before a full seizure hit.

_**Max's Apartment**_

Max quickly opened the door and made her way to the bathroom in search of some t tryptophan. Max's seizure, was progressing; the trip up the fleet of stairs to her apartment had been extremely hard. This had been one time, which she had wished that the elevator in her building had been working.

Max was able to swallow a hand full of pills before she slid down the wall holding her knees, hoping that the seizure would end soon.

About 20 minutes later the seizure began to subside enough that Max was able to make her way to her bedroom, where she crawled into bed, not bothering to take her cloths off and then she fell asleep.

_**Logan's Apartment**_

Logan was shocked Max had left so quickly it made him wonder if he had something wrong. Max had been acting strangely even for Max but Logan was unable to conclude what the problem was. Since Max had left Logan he decided that it was best if he too had an early night so he made his way to his bedroom and got changed and went to bed, but his thoughts were still plagued with thoughts of Max, and the surprise he had install for her on Friday.

_**Jampony**_

The next morning Max felt much better. And she was able to arrive at work on time; she also hadn't had to explain to Cindy either, while she had returned from Logan's so soon. Cindy had spent the night at Karla's after she had walked Sketchy home.

Max walked up to the front counter, where Normal stood, yelling at Herbal for a package being delivered to the wrong address, which Sketchy had actual delivered but Herbal was taken the flack for it.

"Normal, tomorrow Cindy and I need to take a personal day" she knew Normal was not going to like this but she didn't care.

"And why may I ask are you both are in need of a personal day?" Normal was reluctant to give in so for the next 10 minutes Normal and Max debated the possibility of Max and Cindy taken the day off, finally Normal had agreed.

The rest of the day few by, Max hung out with her friends, watched Sketchy do some impressive tricks on his bike during lunch, which usually ended with him falling flat on his face, as well as the occasional package delivery.

_**Friday morning; Foggle Towers**_

Logan awoke early that morning running around, packing food and other things he believed he would need for the trip. Then glancing at his laptop, he pondered to himself if he should bring it but he knew Max would disapprove so it was going to stay here, but he packed his cell phone just in case.

_**Somewhere in the streets of Seattle**_

Max needed to clear her head, so she decided that an early morning ride was the best thing. She had taken the pregnancy test last night and the results were what she had expected. Max glanced at her watch it was 8:30am, she had been riding for about 2 hours now, she decided to make her way over to Joshua's and then to Logan's.

Original Cindy had paged Max about half and hour ago and she had told Cindy to meet her at Logan's at 9:00am.

_**Joshua's house Sector 8:**_

"Hey big fella you ready to go."

"Yep" came the reply from the big man, with the motorcycles helmet on, which Max had just handed him. Joshua passed Max his bag and she strapped it to her bike, on top of hers. She handed him a Jampony ID pass, which she had scored from work, which now said Joshua Sandaman.

"Hold on Big Fella" and with that Max kicked started the engine and the two flew down the street.

**_Foggle Towers: elevator._**

Max and Joshua had meet up with Cindy, just outside of the apartment complex. Max stored her bike next to Logan's Aztec, which had become her regular spot when she visited.

They arrived at the Penthouse floor and Joshua took his helmet off, the world had found out about the escaped transgenics.

A knock came from Logan's front door; he had just changed into his exoskeleton, because the wheel chair was highly impractical for camping. He finished shutting down his computer, and made his way to the front door, he didn't think that it was Max because she rarely knocked.

He opened the door and found that it was Joshua who had knocked and Max retrieving her lock picking tools, from her pocket.

"I see that Joshua knows how to knock and you still revolt back to your habit of lock picking." Logan baited Max, both knowing the other meet nothing by it, but continued it anyway.

"Well if you don't like me keeping up my skills, if I wouldn't be any help to you."

After the last mission to destroy Manticore, which resulted in the escape of the transgenic, while fleeing Manticore as it was burning to the ground. Original Cindy had found out about Logan's secret that he was in fact Eyes Only.

"I guess we better be leaving soon, its like 9:00 or ready if you wouldn't mind there is soon food and gear in the lounge room." Logan then kissed Max on the cheek and they all made their way to the lounge where cases and a box of food were waiting. He had had a phone call early this morning form Jondy about Krit's plan to survive the weekend on beer alone, he decided that bringing something with a bit more substance was a good idea.

Since the attack on Manticore, Jondy and Logan had become very close, Logan considered Jondy to be a sister, and Jondy also was extremely close to Logan, over the 4 months they had become close friends, it was enviable really, with the amount of time Jondy seemed to spending in Logan's guestroom.

_**Outside the city limits:**_

They were about 50 km outside the city limits; it had taken them about an hour to get there, because of a few close calls with Joshua's sector pass. But all went well, about 10 minutes after passing the last check point, before so they were out of the city, they caught up with Alec, so for the rest of the way a black motorbike closely followed the Aztec.

Just as Logan was about to miss the turn off, Krit appeared, Logan turned the wheel hard and just missed a tree, Max could have sworn she heard Alec swear. "Fuck…." The Aztec came to a stand still and everyone exited the car.

"Logan I see you have picked up some of the X5 driving skills." said Krit with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well it's not like you gave me much option." Logan replied as a matter of fact.

Just then someone jumped out of the bushes and Max fell crashing to the ground, and Krit jumped in.

"Maxie I see you have gotten slack in your old age" as Krit and Zack started to tickle her, through the laughter Max was able to place two blows one to Zack's stomach and the other to Krit's side sending them flying off her.

Logan, Alec and Cindy laughed at Max's triumph over her brothers. She stood up and brushed off the dirt, which had accumulated, on her cloths after her brother's attack.

Max hugged each of her brothers and they all exchanged welcomes, even Zack shook Logan's hand.

Zack still didn't trust Logan, but he would put up with him for Max's sack, plus Jondy had warned him that if he were not on his 'best behavior' she would make him regret it. And despite her size, she had a mean temper especially when it came to Max.

They began to unload the car, when Krit appeared, and took at a look at a box that Logan was handing to Joshua.

"What's in that?" Krit asked pointing to the box that Joshua was holding.

"Well I heard about your plan, to live on beer this weekend not that it was not a good idea, I thought at some stage we might want something solid to eat." Logan said amusement in his voice.

Alec was listening to the conversation, which was conspiring between the two men.

"Don't worry Krit, I bought plenty of beer to contribute to this weekend" at this Krit smiled.

"Well at least someone is planning on having fun."

Just then two cars pulled up and trailing behind them were 2 motorbikes. Out of the first car stepped Jondy, Marcus and Zane, followed by Tinga, Charlie and Jace. And then Syl and Rain joined the group parking their bikes next to Alec's. Everyone was so surprised to see each other none of them had been together like this since Manitcore.

Max raced up to Jace, the sister who she had not seen in over a year; and hugged her so tight she began to cut off blood flow.

"Where's my brother in law and nephew?" Max asked her sister.

"Back home… thought I'd come alone this time."

"Fair enough" Max hugged her sister again she could not believe that she was here.

He next half an hour was spent on introductions, Max introduced Cindy and Joshua to everyone.

Then they proceeded to set up camp. First moving the vehicles in less obvious positions the bikes were easy enough, covering them with a few branches. The cars were found to be more of a challenge they decided the best option was to move the cars further into the woods, so that they were not visible to any outsiders who decided to travel down the main road.

As they unloaded the cars and bikes they found they would have plenty of supplies and Krit's dreams; of living the weekend on beer alone would be shattered. Many of them had found out about Krit's plan and decided to bring some more solid substances along.

The campsite was about a 15 minutes hike from where they left their cars, so each of them gaped something and followed Krit into a clearing.

Alec and Max were the last to leave, Alec making some last minute touches on covering the bikes and Max was getting the last of the boxes.

When Max's hand began to twitch again 'damn' she thought to herself, she had finished the last of the bottle of tryptophan she had in her pocket off in the car, hiding it from Joshua, Cindy and Logan. The other bottles she had brought were in her bag, which Logan had taken to the campsite all ready. She was left with only on option and that was she was going to have to ask Alec.

"Alec, I need a favor" Max started but not sure exactly how she was going to ask him, deciding being direct was going to be her best and only option as her arm started to shake more rapidly.

Alec turned around unsure of what Max was going to ask him mainly because she never asked him for favors unless she had no other option.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Umm…I need to borrow some tryptophan mine's is in my bag and I am having some minor twitching in my hand." Enforcing the word mild, she was praying Alec didn't ask any question.

"Sure Max." he gave her his bottle of tryptophan, which he pulled out of his pocket.

"Keep it" he said passing it to her.

"Thanks" she didn't know what else to say, she couldn't believe Alec she was expecting a smart ass comment coming from him, but he was actually sincere, it was strange and concerning, but Max had bigger problems to deal with.

The rest of the night passed fairly uneventful they talked and shared stories about what had been happening over the last couple of years. Since Jace had grown up with Alec, not being one of the original escapees, she also told a few of Alec less then impressive stories.

They decided they should set up camp, while Logan was 'volunteered' by all to cook dinner, it had seemed that all the X5 over the years had tasted Logan cooking at one stage or other, and decided he was the best person to provide eatable food to the group. Jondy offered to help, Logan while the rest of the group set up the tents.

The tents were two people each, so they all paired off. Max and Logan, Zane and Marcus, Jace and Syl, Cindy and Jondy, Joshua and Rain, Tinga with Charlie and Alec and Krit, this last pairing was because noon else wanted to share a tent with either of the. Zack decided that he would have a tent to himself as all his brothers snored. After that dinner was served and the rest of the night quickly passed.

At about 4:00am people started to turn in, a lot of the X5 didn't have the ability that Jondy and Max seemed to have, where they required very little sleep. When they were children they always believed that they two had, shark DNA, but even Max and Jondy were both tried and turned in for the night.

Max and Logan adjourned to their tent, where Logan removed the exoskeleton, with the help of Max and the two got into the sleeping bag on the floor, the sleeping bag was extremely large and was meant for two people so Logan and Max fell asleep holding each other.

Max awoke one hour later; she had fallen asleep resting her head on Logan's chest listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Max couldn't sleep so she decided she would get up and have a look around, while the others were still asleep. Removing herself from Logan's arms she preceded to get into a warmer outfit then her p.j's.

As she did so she felt the familiar sensation of a seizure beginning, so se grabbed her pills and left the tent heading towards the forest. She had been experiencing numerous seizures over the last weekend, they were getting worst she wondered to herself how she was going to keep hiding them, and it was becoming increasingly difficult especially from Jondy. Max could tell Jondy new something was up she kept glancing at Max.

So Max wondered deeper into the forests as her seizures became too server for her to walk she sat down leaning against a tree, swallowing another half a dozen pills, when the flash backs began.

_**Back at Camp;**_

Jondy awoke suddenly, she knew there was something wrong with Max so she got dressed quickly, trying not to wake Cindy as she left the tent. She peered inside, Max and Logan's tent and not to her surprise, Max had left. She searched the camp when she spotted a set of tracks, made by Max leading into the forest. Jondy followed them, as far as she could, but as she walked deeper into the forest, the footprints were harder to find, she searched for a little while longer but she couldn't find Max. She also new if Max didn't' wont to be found, she wouldn't' be able to. At Manticore, Max was always the best at escape and evade even with Jondy's connection to Max, if she didn't want to be found she couldn't find her. So Jondy decided his best move was to head back to camp.

_**Deep in the woods;**_

Max's seizures began to subside, not by a lot but enough for him to swallow another handful of pills. Max had been going through tryptophan like crazy lately; the seizures had increased in length and strength and were now harder to stop.

As the last of the seizures disappeared, Max stood up and shake off the dirt from her clothing, she decided she better get back to camp before they started to wonder where she was. If they asked she decided, that she would tell them she just went for a walk, because she couldn't sleep.

She made it back to camp without anymore incidents, when she arrived nobody was up, so she decided she would go back to bed.

She changed back into her p.j's and clawed back into bed with Logan and sleep on his bare chest, once again listening to the humming of his heart.

They all woke about 3 hours later. Alec had decided that he would try his hand at cooking breakfast, 'how hard could it be' he thought to himself. In the end, Zane cooked while Alec helped, by staying out of the way.

Alec's cooking skills were seriously decreased by the fact that Alec and Krit had already polished off half the beer, in one night.

Zane gave his dog, some of what Alec had cooked, and the dog looked at his owner in disgust Zane laughed. "Alec even my dog wont each your cooking that says something" Zane replied a chucky still coming through in his voice.

"Great I am being mocked by a dog." Alec replied continuing the tone of the conversation, and then taking another sip of his beer.

After breakfast, Max decided to go for a walk to check on the cars, making sure they were still there. "I will be back in 15 I am just going to see that our transportation is still around."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Logan.

"Nah its cool, stay here" Logan was in a conversation with Marcus about the latest advantages in medical technology.

"You're sure."

"Yep, I'll ask Joshua to come."

"Ok" Logan went back to his conversation.

"Big fella wanna come for a walk down to see if the cars are still around." Max humorously asked Joshua.

"Sure little fella."

They made it down to the cars and found that they were exactly as they had been left. So they started back to camp. About half way there, Max began to feel sick and before she knew it she was sick, in the brushes next to her.

Joshua was scared he didn't know what to do, "does little fella want Joshua to get Jondy?"

"No, Joshua I am fine",

Joshua seemed unconvinced "Little fella sick not fine" he replied.

"Nah I am cool see all better I think that I must have been given some of Alec's cooking and my stomach just couldn't stand it." She smiled, trying to seem sure to Joshua that she was really ok.

"Ok" Joshua seemed to believe this. So they made there way back to camp.

After lunch they girls decided that they would explore the surrounding area, leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

Jace and Original Cindy went off in one direction; the two had become friends, while Max decided she would go off in the opposite direction leaving Syl, Jondy and Tinga to choose a path.

"I think something is wrong with Max, so I am going to follow her you two in?" Jondy asked her sisters.

"Were in" Syl and Tinga said in unison.

"But if we are going to follow her we better start now cos otherwise we wont be able to find her" Syl stated the obvious to the sisters and with that the three women were off, in search of there sister.

About three kilometers ahead, they located Max; all three couldn't believe how easy it was to find her. Max was once again throwing up in some near by bushes and consequently didn't hear the approaching footsteps of her three older sisters.

As Max finished her revisit with her lunch she turned around to see her three sisters, Tinga was about to say something, when Jondy got in first – it had all clicked in her mind.

"Max are you…" Just then Max cut her off.

"What pregnant… yep".

Syl and Tinga stood shocked the thought had never occurred to them. Max moved over and sat down under a near by tree leaving against it.

"Have you told Logan yet?" Tinga asked still a little shocked at her baby sister being pregnant.

"Nope" Max replied flat out.

"I am not sure what I am meant to say... hey guess what Logan we are going to have a kid, what do you thinks?"

"Well I wouldn't go with that," Syl tried to lighten the mood, but having, little success.

The four women continued to talk for the next 20mins, discussing Max situation.

"You guys have to promises not to let it slip to Logan."

"Max of course we wont but you have to tell him soon how long do you think you can hid it from him let alone, our brother so I advise you tell him as soon as possible." Jondy told her sister plan and simple. She knew Logan would be thrilled with the news now she just had to get Max to tell him.

**_Back at Camp 30mins previous._**

Logan was sitting on a log contemplating deep and serious thoughts; he began to fiddle with something in side his jacket pocket.

Alec glanced over at him, deciding that Logan was looking way to serious for a vacation so he pounced on him, wresting to obtain the thing Logan had been fiddling with.

"Alec got off me" Logan tried to say, while trying to kick Alec off, but even with the exoskeleton on, Alec was still stronger.

The rest of the X5s notice what was happening and moved closer to see, Charlie and Marcus also stopped their conversation to take a glance at the match between Alec and Logan.

Just then Alec uncovered a small black box inside of Logan's pocket, pulling it free he pulls away from Logan and opened it. To find an engagement ring inside, it was silver encrusted with small red rubies.

Everyone was speechless including Alec, which was a first for him. Logan was stunned by the silence, especially by Alec.

"Ok, this silence is very disturbing", trying to lighten the mood, Zack was the first to speck.

"So I guess this means you are going to ask Max to marry you."

"Yes, I am planning too," this statement was directed towards Zack more then anyone else.

Over the next half and hour, Logan told his plan to the X5s, Marcus and Charlie, receiving congratulations from all, Zack even gave his approval.

He knew Max loved Logan, and he loved her, and this would make her happy so he decided it was in his favor to encourage the marriage if he wanted to see Max again. They all then promised as the girls had done not to tell Max about Logan's plan.

_**Back in the woods:**_

The girls began to walk back to camp. Max's hand started to twitch again. She reached in her jacket and pulled out a nearly empty bottle of pills, she swallowed the continence of the container, which was about 5 pills.

Then Jondy asks the question, she had been dreading.

"Max how many bottles have you been through in the last week?" Max thought to herself, should she tell the truth or lie, she knew if she did Jondy would find out anyway "5 bottles" Max replied trying not to look at any of her sisters.

"Shit Maxie."

"It s just a ruff patch it'll getting better."

They all knew she was lying about. Jondy then made a conscience decision that she would have to call Lydecker, despite her hatred for the man, if she wanted to help her sister; he was the only person with enough knowledge to be able to help her sister.

_**Back at Camp:**_

Lunch consisted of bake beans on toast as no one really felt like cooking. After lunch Cindy pulled Max aside. "Ok Sugar, Original Cindy knows there is something up with her Boo, now tell her, cos she aren't going to buy that line that you are just fine."

Max signed deciding that it is in her best interest to confess to her friend. "I'm pregnant."

Original Cindy through her arms around Max and hugged her, pulling back she asked. "You told hot boy yet."

Max frowned at her use of the words 'hot boy'. "I am working my way up to him."

"Original Cindy understands and she won't say a word."

"Thanks," Max and Cindy then returned to the rest of the group.

20mins later, Max and Logan were alone. The guys had retreated to there own tents for a game of poker, while the girls were in the neighboring tent.

The girls were discussing what Max had told them and informing Jace since she was not present at either conversation.

While in the guys tent, they were also discussing the news Logan had told them.

While the two occupants of the tents were in deep conversations about there new found knowledge the X5 hearing kicked "SHIT" came out form Krit's mouth as he had heard the fact that Max was pregnant.

As Max and Logan were down the other end of the site, the guys were able to sneak into the girls tent, without raising suspicion from Max and Logan. Since they had promised only not to tell Max or Logan about the other plan, they discussed the information they had found out, freely.

**_Outside _**

Max and Logan were sitting outside, on a log each thinking of the best way to tell the other. They each decided that the best way was to just go for it, before they found out from the others.

"Max-"

"Logan-"

"I have something to tell you." They both said in unison drawing a smile for the other, a good sign for both of them.

"You go first."

"No you" Logan replied. Neither one spoke for a minute, then at the same time.

"I'm pregnant-"

"Will you marry me-" both were so shocked by what the other had said they didn't notice the gun going off until it was too late.

They X5 heard the gun shot, and bolted out of their tents. White was standing there, with a grin plastered across his face.

The bullet hit Max she was lucky as she heard the trigger and moved so that it had only hit her in the shoulder.

Joshua hit White on the head knocking him unconscious. The X5 began to tie White up, while Jondy went to fetch the first aid kit from Marcus.

Logan held Max in his arms when she began to shake without warning.

"JONDY" Logan screamed, "**SHE'S SEIZING**".

Jondy ran out over to her sister, while Marcus filled the needle with liquid tryptophan and injected it into Max, her seizures clamed down almost immediately.

Jondy, asked Logan to lay Max flat on he back so she could look at Max's shoulder. While Marcus and Jondy were attending to Max, Logan moved away, he saw Zack's gun, which Alec and Krit had been using to shot cans with before. He grabbed it and walked over to White, just as he reached him, White regained conscience.

"Did she die?" He stated plainly, pleased with himself about what he had done.

"You bastard I am going to fucking kill you…" Logan began to pull back on the trigger, when out of no where Jondy lunged herself at Logan causing the bullet which was directed at White's head, to miss him by millimeters and hit the tree directly behind him.

"What the hell, he nearly killed Max?" Logan looked up at Jondy, his eyes meeting hers. His words were hard, and full of angrier, truly unlike him.

"Because you are not a killer."

In the split second in which she distracted Logan she grabbed the gun from him, she was about to throw it to Zack, when she looked into his eyes, she could see that if she did he would finish the job Logan had started. Instead throwing the gun to Zane who she knew would keep it safe, as well as White's gun, which she had handed him moments ago.

Then Max began to stir and Logan ran to her side, "Hey Max."

"Hey" she replied.

Logan held her in his arms and gazed into her eyes, he was so afraid he was going to loose her, and she could see it in his eyes.

"I'm ok Logan."

"Yeah sure you are, you were shot Max, of course you aren't ok." She couldn't say anything he was right and she couldn't think of any reply because shoulder was killing her.

White opened his mouth to say something, but Rain didn't want to hear it, kicking him in the face, knocking him out again.

"Despite this bonding moment, you to are having I would like to get my sister to a real hospital." Jondy replied jokingly, but also begin very serious at the same time.

Logan picked up Max in his arms; Alec came over to give Logan a hand. "Its fine Alec I have her." Logan was not going to let anyone near Max, except Jondy despite the fact that they were all her family, he didn't care he just wanted to protect her.

Zack, Marcus, Jondy and Original Cindy followed Logan who carried Max down the hill, the others stayed behind to pack up the site, throwing in a few blows to White's head and abdomen, while doing so. None of them cared he was tried up all sense of fair play went out the window when he had shot their sister.

Marcus drove the Aztec, while Jondy and Logan were in the back seat; while Zack and O.C had taken Jondy's car. Logan sat in the seat cradling Max in his arms; she was so tried from losing so much blood that she drifted in and out of conscience.

Logan was on the phone pulling every sting he had, to get them through the check points as fast as possible, to Sam Carr's office. He couldn't loss her now he needed her.

Jondy was trying to control the bleeding by applying as much pressure as she could without breaking Max's arm. She knew she had to get her sister to a hospital soon but to or she was going to die. It appeared that White had hit a major vein in her shoulder and Max was losing an extraordinary amount of blood.

_**Metro Medical Seattle.**_

They pulled up outside the emergency entrance to the hospital, Logan got out of the car sit, still refusing to let go of Max; on the chance he might loose her.

Max awoke again, just as Logan entered the hospital doors; memories came flooding back to her of Manticore, of her brother Jack being cut up on the table in front of her very eyes. She became terrified, and began to panic trying to free herself from Logan's arms, which were rapped around her body; she was weak from the significant amount of blood she had lost in the last hour.

Logan whispered to Max "It's ok Max, I won't let them hurt you I promises."

"Logan let me go, I don't want to" she was very weak and her voice was but a whisper.

Jondy had gone ahead and found Sam Carr, the only person Logan would trust Max with. He didn't want to leave Max but he had no option at this point he placed Max's small form on a gurney and watched it being wheeled away.

Zack was following Logan, keeping a close eye on his sister, he knew how she felt, he despised hospital as much as Max, and the only thing which stopped him from running, as fast as he could, was the desire to find out if Max was going to be ok.

Logan felt a little bit better knowing Jondy would be in there with Max, he trusted her, and new she wouldn't allow anything to harm Max. Logan watched as the bed pulled into the operating theater with a scared Max curled up on it. He thought to himself he couldn't lose her now, she was his world and now she was carrying his child.

During the hour Max was in surgery he had organized a private room, for her, the rest of the time he spent pacing up and down the hallways. Even Cindy was no comfort to him "…Max is strong … she had been through worse then this… she will make it through this as well." Cindy had tried to comfort Logan but being of little help.

Zack had situated himself outside the operating room, allowing him to hear, exactly what was going on inside. He hated this hospital and his nerves were fragile, all he wanted to do was leave as fast as he could, but he wouldn't move until he knew Max was all right.

Sometime, during when Max, first went in, and before she had come out the others had arrived. Logan didn't know when, he was too absorbed in his worry for Max.

Zane had taken it upon himself to try and clam Zack down. They all knew Max and Zack had the worst fear of hospitals. So he tried to talk to his brother, and reassure him, but was having little luck.

Jondy had come out first, with Marcus behind her.

"She is going to be fine Logan. She will still be asleep for a little while longer, they had to give her some pretty strong stuff to put her under, her begin and X5 and all". Jondy had said the last part a little quieter then the rest.

"Can I see her?" asked Logan,

Jondy smiled "The minute they bring her back to the room she is all yours."

"And … umm … what about the baby?" Logan was relieved to have Max and that was the most important thing but he still wondered about their child.

"It is fine. They are both fine Logan." Jondy told Logan, happy that she was able to give Logan some good news she could see how worried he was about both of them.

_**Max's hospital room: Later that night.**_

Logan sat in a chair, next to Max's hospital bed, he had fallen asleep, about and hour ago. His hand entwined with Max, as they both slept.

_**Outside Max's room in the hospital hallway:**_

Alec had taken Joshua, home form the campsite and had just arrived. Alec walked over to Jondy.

"How's Max?" his voice full of genuine concern.

"She's fine, sleeping, Logan's in there with her." Jondy was surprised about Alec pure concern for Max.

"Ok…that's good, did you guys figure out what's up with Max's seizures?"

Jondy's face flinched at what Alec had said along with Tinga and Syl. As soon as Alec had said that and saw Jondy's face, he knew he had said something he shouldn't have.

As soon as Alec had said it, the X5 ears peaked up; Zack was the first to speck.

"Alec, what do you mean about Max's seizures." The rest of the X5 had gathered around waiting for an explanation about their sister.

Jondy interjected trying to save Alec from he brothers. "Zack, Max is fine and that is all that matters." Jondy knew that Zack was not going to let her off with that, but she had to say something.

"Jondy tell me what is wrong with Max…. **NOW**!!" His voice grew intenseness and the other X5 knew that Zack was deadly serious.

Zane stepped in ready to shield Jondy from Zack if it came to that. "Zack back off… Jondy is helping Max the best she can…. just wait and I am sure she will explain everything."

He also wanted to know what Alec had meant by his previous comment, but he knew Jondy would tell them when she could. Tinga and Syl decided that Zack had no right to do this to Jondy.

"Back off Zack" Tinga snapped at him.

"Zack I swear if you don't back off…" Syl came in.

"You'll what Syl" Zack throw back at her.

"Zack don't push me" Syl shoot back.

_**Inside Max's room:**_

Max began to stir, as she removed her hand, Logan woke feeling the change.

"Hey."

"Hey" he replied. "Just wait one minute while, I get Jondy," walking out the door.

"Jondy come quick she's awake." Jondy came quickly into her sister's room.

Logan looked outside, the X5 were arguing and Zack and Syl looked like they were about to trade blows. Logan didn't care; his whole attention was focused on Max.

He followed Jondy, back inside taking up his seat again nest to Max and Jondy sat on the end of her sister's bed crossing he legs, looking like an innocent child.

"Hey how are you feeling, you gave us all quiet a scare, you do realize you are meant to dodge bullets" she teased her sister.

Just then the rest of the X5 and Cindy came in; Original Cindy moved up next to Max and kissed her on the head.

"Girl if you wanted to be the center of attention all you had to do was ask, no need to get yourself shot."

"Well you know me, I can't do anything the easy way." Cindy looked from Logan to Max again.

"Hear that."

"Hey Maxie, how ya feeling" Krit asked.

"All good considering" Max replied. Zack walked over to Max, and kissed her on the head.

"Max what's this about your seizures?"

"Zack shut up!!" Jondy hissed back at him. Max looked at Jondy then at Zack, then to Logan. Just then Sam Carr walked in, followed by Marcus.

When Logan had come out to get Jondy Marcus decided that, he should get Sam. And it looked like he had arrived just in time.

"Ok everyone out except for Jondy and Logan".

Zack left reluctantly at Sam's words but he didn't have a choice, Rain and Zane were 'escorting' him to the hallway. After everyone had left Sam began, Logan squeezed Max's hand as Sam began.

"Ok Max I have looked over you test results and you are going to be fine and your baby as well." He smiled as he gave them the past part of the good news.

"Max, I think you should stay here for another couple of days, for observation just as a precaution."

Max shuttled at the thought, "No offence Sam, hospitals service sucks" trying to joke away her fear. "I will be fine at home."

"Well if you won't stay, will you stay tonight please?"

"Max please" Logan looked deep into her eyes, his eyes pleading with her.

"Ok, but that is it." Max gave in, she could not resist the look in Logan's eyes, and it melted her.

While Sam was talking, Jondy was running through the possibilities in her head of how to help Max with her seizures. The only solution she could come up with was to ring, the one person in which she wished was dead. Lydeckor was her only option to help her sister and she would do anything to help her.

Sam finished what he had to say. "Logan, Jondy can I have a word outside."

"Be right back" he kissed her lightly on the head, like a butterfly touch.

Jondy followed Logan and Sam outside the room.

"Ok, I have to talk to you about Max's seizures."

"But Max has not been having seizures." Logan was confused first Zack and now Sam.

"Logan I will explain in a minute" said Jondy.

"Ok to prevent any more episodes, she needs to rest especially not what she is in the early stages of pregnancy, she is more prone to miscarriages and due to the gun shoot wound, her body is working over time."

"Thanks Sam we will." Logan had no idea what was going on.

"Your welcome and congratulations Logan I am sorry it I not under better circumstances," sincerity laced his voice.

"Thank you" with that he left.

"Ok Jondy tell me what is going on. Why is everyone concerned about Max seizures?"

"Logan there something Max hasn't told you, I only found out today myself, and not with her consent either, due to the fact that Max is pregnant her seizures have become more frequent and stronger."

Fear crossed Logan face.

"Logan it will be ok, I am working on it I promise nothing is going to happen to her, I won't let it" determination in her voice.

"I trust you Jondy."

Jondy hugged Logan. "I know" Jondy whispered into his ear. They both walked back into Max's room.

Rain pulled Zack back from the corner, which he was standing at listening to Jondy's conversation with Logan. "Zack if you don't stop this, no one is going to stop Jondy for beating on your ass." Rain told his brother, they all knew that Jondy's temper was a force to be reckoned with.

_**Inside Max's room:**_

Max was thinking how she was going to explain to Logan about her seizures, she heard the entire conversation Sam had had with Logan and Jondy, it seemed he had forgotten about Max's hearing.

"Max sweetheart, I have to go… I will be back soon." Jondy kissed Max on the head and left

_**Outside in the hallway.**_

Zack was about to speck.

"NOT NOW ZACK!!" she was pissed at her brother and did not have time for him now, she had to help her sister. She walked over to Marcus. "Marcus can you get a ride with Zane back to San Francisco, I have someone to see."

Zane looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I will explain later." The she said goodbye to her family all but Zack, who she couldn't even look at, because all she wanted to do was hit him really hard. Then she left and headed towards, Maryland; where Lydeckor was last know to be.

_**Back inside Max's room:**_

Logan sat back next to her bed, grasping her hand with a smile, on his face, but his eyes told her that he was hurt beyond words that she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

"Logan, I didn't tell you because… well I don't have a reason, but I knew you would worry and I was trying to think about." She grew silent and moved her hand to her abdomen, Logan then covered her hand with his.

"Max I am not going to say that it didn't hurt me, but what really matters now, is that you are ok and so is our baby."

Logan didn't want to argue with her he was hurt that she didn't him, but that was not what mattered now.

"You know you never answered my question." A smile appeared across his face.

"I guess I didn't." Max smiled.

"Well the Max Guevara, will you marry me."

"I will, I love you Logan."

"I love you too Max." He lent over and kissed her passionately but still being careful of her shoulder. They spent the rest of the night talking. Logan had arranged it with Sam, so he could stay with Max. Cindy and the rest of her family came in again once more, before they left, where she told them that she and Logan were engaged, everyone was extremely happy for the two of them, especially Original Cindy who said "it's about damn time you too finally got you act together."

Zack even managed to say congratulations. Visiting hours ended and they were all forced to leave, leaving Max and Logan to talk about the new changes in their lives.

_**Two days later: Foggle towers; Logan's Penthouse**_

When Max, was released from hospital, Logan insisted that she come back to the Penthouse. He spent the next two days waiting on her; she had also been lying in bed for that long as well. She loved Logan but she decided she couldn't stand it anymore; it was like being caged in.

Just then Logan arrived with a tray full of delicious breakfast food including a large glass of milk, 'subtle Logan' she thought to herself.

Logan placed the tray on her lap and kissed her on the forehead.

"How's the shoulder"

"Fine much better, X5s heal fast."

"Logan I have something to tell you, I am going back to work…"

He went to speck but she raised a hand to stop him.

"Logan I can't stay in this bed any longer, I'm X5 I don't do well in one place all the time it is driving me crazy, I love you but I need to do this."

"Max 3 days ago you were shot and I know you want to go back to work, X5 heal fast but not that fast" Logan tried to reason with her.

"I need to do this, sitting her all day is driving me crazy."

They argued for the next 10 minutes and Logan finally saw there was no use in arguing with her, she had made up her mind, but if she insisted on doing this he was going to place a call to Normal, telling him to go easy on Max if she ever found out she would kill him, but he didn't care.

_**Jampony:**_

Max walked into Jampony and both Cindy and Alec stopped there conversations, in shock that she was at work.

"Max what you are doing here."

"Well I came to work, we do remember what we do here right, delivering packages, being abused by Normal...work." Max tried to make light of the situation.

She left Cindy and Alec stunned and walked over to the dispatch desk where Normal, was handing out packages and yelling at his employees, 'gee it's like I never left' Max thought to herself. Reaching the dispatch desk "Normal load me up."

"Here are 3 to sector."

"Normal all in the same sector, what did I do to deliver such a lucky pick." Then it hit her Logan he must have called. And she was right not 10 minutes before she arrived, Logan had called Normal and asked that he take it easy on Max today, Normal had reluctantly agreed. 'I swear he can be so exasperating sometime.' 'He is only trying to help' unsure which thought was the right one she grabbed her packages and headed out on her first run for the day.

_**Foggle Towers; Penthouse.**_

The phone began to ring.

"Logan it's me I have found out some information about Max's seizures I am on my way to Seattle now." Logan was relieved he new Jondy would keep the promises she had made to him.

"You know my guest room free if you would like to use it."

He had become accustom to Jondy occupying his guest room.

"I think I will take you up on that."

"Where's Max?"

"She wasn't to work said she could stay here anymore, said she need to be busy."

"Damn" Jondy swore under her breath, just loud enough so that Logan couldn't hear, she didn't think her sister would go back to work so soon. "Ok I will see you soon."

And with that she ended the conversation. She was about 30 minutes away form Logan's just outside the city limits near Sector 8, she revved the engine of her motor bike and flew down the road racing to get to Seattle.

_**Sector 3:**_

Max had just delivered her second package; she looked at the address on the third again and headed off in the direction on her bike. The drop off was close to the bakery were Tinga worked so she decided to stop off and she her sister, before heading back to Jampony.

She had meet up with Cindy after her first delivery, but then Cindy had to leave as her next delivery was inn Sector 7, way across town, it would take her 30 minutes to get there. So Max was left to finish her runs.

As Max was about to turn the corner to there next deliverer, her hands began to twitch and the familiar ringing in her ears which, signaled a seizure filled her head.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of tryptophan.

"Oh shit" she swore under her breath, as she looked at the remaining two pills.

Max's mind raced through her options, Tinga the bakery was only 3 streets away. Max mustered all the concentration she had left and rode to the bakery, which was no an easy task, the seizures was processing extremely quickly and the two pills she had taken were having little effect.

_**Julia's Bakery Sector 3:**_

She entered the bakery 'I can't believe this' in front of her stood Zack, Zane and Krit this was not her day.

"Tinga" was the last thing she was able to say before she collapsed on the floor, her body riddled with convulsions.

Krit was the first to turn around.

"MAXIE" he cried and ran to his little sister's side followed by Tinga, Zack and Zane.

Zack pulled out a bottle of pills and fed his sister a handful, but it was having no affect. He picked her up

"Tinga where's you car?"

"Around back."

Zack carried max out to the car.

Tinga's car was a small red Mitsubishi colt, but as like many of the X5 its appearance could also be deceiving. Over a weekend Tinga had fixed the car up so that when needed it speed would easy match that of a motorbike.

While the five of them pilled into the car, Zack held Max, trying to comfort her during her seizure, but she had lost conscience, body now shacked with such force, unlike anything the other X5 had experienced, while her eyes remained closed.

"Tinga where are we going?"

"Logan's" she relied.

"Why?"

"Because he will have some liquid tryptophan, which is the only thing that is going to help Max" Tinga snapped back at her brother.

_**Foggle Tower; The penthouse.**_

The ride in the elevator up to Logan's apartment was the longest any of them had ever experienced. Max's body continued to seize she had managed to break two stitched in her shoulder the wound reopened and began to bleed heavily.

Zack reached Logan's door and kicked it in.

Jondy came running to see what the sound had been, she saw her sister shaking in Zack's arms, her eyes the wondered to the blood which had seeped through her top.

"Zack go over to the couch and lie Max down, remove all the cushions. Zane got to the bathroom; through Logan's room and grab the small black case on the top self it contains liquid tryptophan."

Logan had already gone to the couch and removed the cushions as Jondy had directed Zack.

Zack lay Max down on the couch, her mouth began to move and she tried to speck, Zack looked into her eyes.

"Lo…g..an" was all Max could say.

Logan pushed past Zack and held Max's hand.

"I'm here Max I'm not going anywhere."

Zack took a step back, and realized what had just happened, the hope he had had that one day Max and him would be together, disappeared an he realized that she would only ever love him as a brother.

Krit was astonished, that Max's seizures had not stooped.

"Jondy why haven't the seizures stopped, we gave her about 16 pills of tryptophan on the way here."

"Shit." Jondy wore to herself Max's seizures had progressed faster then she would have thought. She took the needle which Zane had given her she filled it with double the normal dosage and proceeded to inject it into her sister.

Zack sore what Jondy was doing.

"Jondy what are you doing…" he yelled at her.

"ZACK SHUT THE FUCK UP." Jondy pushed the needle into Max's skin and injected the continence.

It took 10 minutes for Max's seizures to easy, Logan just sat there holding her hand, relishing just how much he needed her.

After Max's seizures began to easy she fell into a blissful sleep.

Everyone had now looked to Jondy, for an explanation. She breathed a 'sigh' then began to tell the information about what she had found out.

"I went to Maryland looking for answers to explain Max's seizures, what I found out was that because Max is pregnant, the tryptophan which she would normally consume, is now being fed to the baby so this means that Max isn't getting the medication she needs into her blood stream, this is also why the seizures have become more serve and will continue to do so unless we change her meds." Jondy spoke to everyone but her conversation was aimed more toward Logan then anyone else.

Zane had a question for his sister now, how she found out about this, but his gut told him he didn't want to know.

"Jondy, were did you find out this information."

"I went and saw Lydeckor" Zane was furious.

"J, I can't believe you went and saw him."

"Zane not now"

Max slowly began to wake, Logan looked over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Everyone stopped there conversation and looked towards Max.

"Hey Maxie if you wanted to see us all again. All you had to do was ask." Krit teased his baby sister.

"Ok I wanna talk to Max, everyone out." Jondy shoved her brothers and sister out of the room including Logan. Jondy began to tell Max, exactly what she had told, Logan and the others.

Logan felt helpless, so he decided the best thing he could do, was getting some Milk for Max. So he went to the kitchen and poured Max, a tall glass of Milk, Logan came back into the lounge and handed Max the milk kissing her lightly on the cheek, and then turned to leave, but Max stopped him.

"Please stay" he looked to Jondy for her approval she nodded her head and he sat next to Max still cradling her hand in his.

_**Meanwhile in Logan's computer room;**_

Tinga was not with her brothers she had gone into the bedroom to use Logan's phone. She went to call Charlie because she would be unable to pickup Case this afternoon form primary school. She then called her sister Syl who had decided to stay in town a few more days at Tinga's apartment. She knew that she was going to need help to keep her brothers in line, Jondy was busy with Max, and therefore she was left to deal with her stubborn brothers on her own.

Meanwhile in the other room Zack, Krit and Zane were discussing what they were going to do to help Max.

Zack had found out a few months ago, that the N.S.A had retrieved many of the files from Manticore, after the X5's had brunt it to the ground.

"I think that we should go to the N.S.A and retrieved the files concerning all the seizure case, in which X5 were involved in between the four of us we should be able to pull it off, without anyone knowing that we were there." Zack stated in an authority's voice, which he always used when acting like a C.O.

"Four of us?" Krit was unsure who the fourth would be.

"Rain" Zack answered and Krit nodded with approval.

Zane was going to be the voice of reason behind this he new Max and Jondy as well as Tinga and Syl were going to be furious with them, and Jondy was not one he wanted to tangle with. Zack had had a few encountered with her temper, but it was going to be nothing compared to what was going to happen if she found out about this.

_**In the other room;**_

Jondy had just finished telling Max what she knew, when she heard the end of Zack's speech, she was furious about how stupid they could be. Since Max had not over heard, she was not going to tell her, the less stress she and the baby experienced the better.

As Logan and Max started to talk, she slipped out of the room.

_**In Logan's Computer room;**_

She headed straight for her brothers; she was thinking of best way to stop them in her head, a lot of curse word came to mind, which was surprising because she didn't usually swear.

She walked in as Zack was discussing the best way to infiltrating the building.

Krit had turned around, and was the first to see Jondy standing there. He winced as if he were in pain, as he knew he soon would be.

Jondy was the first to speak.

"ZACK" it was one word but it portrayed her mood perfectly. "Did Manticore forget to add common sense in that brain of yours? At this point in time I would have to say yes... listen to me, Max doesn't need any more stress now and what do you guys want to do go into a government building and get yourselves caught… are you simple? Zack I thought you would be the last one to ever do anything to hurt Max." Jondy struck a nerve and she knew it, they all knew. The room was silent.

Jondy didn't say anything else but left the room, she was furious with her brothers, at how stupid they could be. She knew that they wouldn't do anything now that she had found out. But it was better to be safe then sorry.

Walking down the passage way she walked into Syl, who was looking for Tinga.

"Syl, what are you doing here?" Jondy was unsure why Syl was here then she released that Tinga had called here.

"Tinga called me figured you could use the help, with the more complicated part of our family."

All Jondy did was smile. "Yeah,…could you and Tinga watch our brothers, to make sure they don't do something stupid."

"Consider it done." The both parted and went there separate ways, but not before cracking another smile at each other. Jondy went of to see if Max and Logan were alright, while Syl went in search of Tinga.

Tinga and Syl were just in time to see Zack, Zane and Krit dove outside the window. It was dark outside so it was doubtful that anyone noticed anything. They let the boys run a few hundred meters before jumping after them.

Landing gracefully on the ground in a crunch position similar to that of a cat, before it jumped a large distance, following closely behind until they reached the club were Rain worked.

The two girls glanced at each other, and knowing exactly what the other was thinking made their way inside.

They saw all four boys huddled around the table; with 2 large pitchers in the middle. To anyone else this would appear to be quiet innocent, but the girls knew their brothers better then that.

As they came closer they could hear parts of the conversation, and when piecing them together it added up to breaking into Whites government facility. The girls were directly behind their brothers and they still had no idea.

"Hey why you at it, you could paste a sign on your head saying stick me in a cage and do experiments on me." Syl's statement shocked the boys as this was the first time they had notice Tinga and Syl's presence.

Krit was the first to defend their plan "were just doing this to help Maxie."

"Huh, you are doing it to make yourselves look good if you really wanted to help Max, you would leave this up to Jondy. Zack you know better then anyone that Jondy would not let anything happen to Max, yet you idiots don't see that if you get caught Max will blame herself."

Rain, Zack, Zane and Krit all looked down none of them had thought that would be a possibility. They wanted to help Max, but everything that Tinga and Syl had said was true.

Zack was determined to help Max but he would just have to find another way. "Ok, we won't go."

Tinga and Syl both looked deep into Zack's eyes to determine if their brother was actually telling them the truth, or just what he thought they wanted to hear. The sincerity in his eyes, answered their questions.

"Well now that we set you idiots straight, who's goanna pour me a glass." Syl and Tinga sat down at the table with there brothers, spending the rest of the night laughing and joking. Enabling them all to forget their troubles and have the normal life they all craved for.

_**Logan's Apartment;**_

Logan had put Max to bed, despite her persistence but when he looked at her with those crystal blue eyes she melted to his will.

She just woke, and found Original Cindy walking in the room, holding a bag full of Max's clothes.

"Original Cindy figured you be needin some stuff, while you stay here, so Original Cindy picked up a few things for you." Placing the bag next to the door, Cindy walked over and kissed Max on the head. "Now boo, you do everything hot boy tells you or Original Cindy will have to come back over hear."

Max managed a weak smile.

"Sugar doesn't worry about Normal either, Original Cindy got you covered, you just take care of yourself, I see you soon Sugar."

"Thanks" Max replied.

Then Original Cindy left and Max turned over and fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring, but sure that it would be better then today.

The End.


End file.
